Splinter of Regret
by atiimxgdrgn
Summary: Andai waktu dapat aku ulangi semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi Kau pasti masih bersamaku sekarang Dan kita pasti akan menjadi satu dan merajut asa bersama Betapa aku sangat menyesali semuanya, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mendapatkannya Biarlah, semua ku simpan dihati. Dan aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Atiimxgdrgn

Cast : Luhan,Sehun,Kai

Pair ; HunHan,Kailu

Lenght : Two Shoot, Maybe…

FF Splinter of Regret

**~Splinter of Regret~**

"Chagi, jangan lupa jam 8.00 pagi ke taman,. Aku tunggu kau disana." Jelas luhan didalam telpon

"Aku akan datang tepat waktu Luhanku sayang." Balas Sehun.

Tiba aku disana, ditaman yang sering aku kunjungi untuk kencan bersama Sehun. Menunggu Sehun datang.. tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi bajuku. Aku terlihat seperti membeku menunggu seseorang yang aku puja sekaligus aku dambakan, aku rela menunggu lama. Aku duduk diayunan dengan derasnya hujan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memberi payung untuk melindungiku dari air hujan, yah sosok itu adalah Sehun.

"Mianhae hannie, menungguku disini dan bajumu kebasahan.," kata Sehun sesal

"Ne, chagi.. gwenchana.," kata Luhan sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya.

Sehun memberiku jaket untuk membuatku merasa hangat, tapi aku rasa aku tak memerlukannya. Aku hanya ingin pelukan dari Sehun,.

"Sehunnie, I need your hug." Manja Luhan terhadap Sehun.

"Hm, I hug you now!" Jawab tegas Sehun

Akhirnya Sehun memelukku, memeluknya dengan hangat..

"Kajja, ayo kita ke Coffee shop, memesan secangkir coffe latte untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita." Ajak Sehun

"Ne, Kajja palli." jawab Luhan singkat

Mobil Sehun pun melaju..

**~Splinter of Regret~**

Sepulang dari Coffee shop, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Mencium kening Luhan mengucapkan kata perpisahan..

"Chagi, aku pamit pulang.," Kata Sehun sambil wink.

"Ne, hunnie kamu hati-hati dijalan. Jangan melirik wanita dihadapanmu." Ucap Luhan dengan serius.

Luhan pun melambaikan tangan pada pujaannya yang tercinta,.

Luhan masuk rumah dan memencet bel rumahnya.,

"Eomma, appa! I'm home..," teriak Luhan

"Dari mana saja kau nak? Hujan-hujan begini kau keluyuran diluar." Tanya eomma cerewet

"Bajumu basah, ganti ppali! Nanti kamu sakit." Perintah appa nya

"Ne. eomma appa,. Aku hanya keluar bermain ditaman." Jelas Luhan

Akhirnya aku menggantikan pakaianku, memakai piyama., dan menulis cerita tentangku dan Sehun,. Sehun yang menghapus sisa-sisa busa kopi dimulutku dan itu adegan romantis dalam hidupku.. Dan mataku sudah mengantuk untuk melanjutkan semua cerita tentang kita..

_**Luhan POV**_

Aku terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menyegat kulitku dan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk melaju kekamar mandi,. Sesudah mandi. Badanku pun segar dan hari pun cuacanya begitu segar. Eomma memanggilku dan menyediakan sup hangat.

"Luhan, eomma telah menyiapkan makanan, kemari nak." Eomma memanggilku

"Ne eomma, aku akan segara kesana setelah aku pakai baju."Jawabku

Aku memakai pakaian casual dan memakai syal karena udara begitu dingin.

"Wah, harum sekali aroma sup eommaku."Sambil mencicipi sup buatan eommanya.

"Eomma, aku mau pergi dulu, mian tak menghabiskan sup buatan eomma." Pamit Luhan

Aku beranjak dari ruang makan, dan aku keluar rumah. Kulajukkan sepedaku untuk menuju taman yang biasanya aku bersama Sehun. Hari libur yang menyenangkan, orang berramai-ramai berolahraga di taman. Dan aku memparkirkan sepedaku, aku berlari mengelilingi taman yang luasnya 1 hektar. Ada sosok pria terjatuh dihadapanku, pria tampan, gagah dan juga tinggi. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada pria itu.

"Ne, gwenchana." Jawab pria itu

"Mari aku antarkan kau kerumah sakit didekat taman ini." Ajak Luhan

Aku merangkul tangan pria itu dan membawanya kerumah sakit, dipenyebrangan zebra cross. Aku melihat Sehun jalan bareng dengan wanita lain, aku pikir itu sepupunya. Dia menggandeng wanita itu dengan mesra. Ingin aku memanggilnya. Tetapi apalah daya, aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Hey kau kenapa? Diam begitu. Kajja jalan." Kata pria yang aku rangkul

"Ah, ne." jawabku singkat

Setelah sampai rumah sakit untuk memeriksa lukanya, aku masih terus berfikir. Siapa yang jalan bareng dengan Sehun? Apa yang salah dengan dia?

"Hey kau melamun saja, luka-ku tak apa." Kata pria itu membuyarkan lamunanku

"Eh, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."jawabku

"Memikirkan apa?"tanyanya penasaran

Dan akupun mengalihkan pembicaraannya

"Eh iya, kita belum berkenalan, Siapa namamu? Aku Luhan"Tanyaku lembut

"Aku Kim Jongin, kau boleh memanggilku Kai." Jawab Kai

"Oke, sampai berjumpa lagi!"Kataku sambil bersalaman

"Ne, terima kasih atas semuanya ya!" jawab kai dan melambaikan tangan

Aku berjalan keparkiran untuk mengambil sepedaku, aku hanya masih memikirkan Sehun, difikiranku pun Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun. Mengapa dia melakukan itu kepadaku? Apa kekuranganku? Bisanya dia main belakang padaku. Tiba sampai rumah, air mataku terjatuh. Bahkan aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku dan aku kunci.

"Luhan kau kenapa tak biasanya kau seperti ini, keluarlah nak. Eomma mau berbicara sesuatu." Eomma mengetuk pelan pintu kamarku.

"Ne eomma, mau berbicara tentang apa?" tanyaku lemas

"Kau kenapa? Habis nangis, matamu bengkak. Eomma ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya temen eomma." Mengelus pipiku dan menaruhku kedadanya.

"HAH? MWO!" Jawabku kaget

"Besok dia akan datang untuk bertemu denganmu."Jawab eomma serius

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengkuncinya, jika aku dijodohkan lantas Sehun mau aku apa kan? Aku masih sayang dia walaupun dia sudah menyakitiku. Akhirnya aku mengirim pesan ke Sehun.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana ini? Aku mau di jodohkan dengan anak dari teman eommaku."

Sekarang sudah jam 01.00am dan Sehun pun belum membalas sms ku, lalu aku putuskan untuk tidur

Aku terbangun, keluar dari kamar. Eomma sibuk untuk mempersiapkan tamu yang akan datang jam 07.00am.

"Luhan! cepat mandi, setelah itu bantukan eomma beres-beres." Teriak eomma

"Ne." jawabku singkat

Akupun beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersikan badan, setengah jam dari kamar mandi aku langsung pergi kekamar memakai setelan jeans dan kemeja, setelah selesai aku langsung membantu eomma, menyiapkan taplak meja dan memasak makanan untuk para tamu yang akan datang.

"Ah selesai juga membantu eomma." Kataku kecapekan

Bel rumahpun bunyi, dengan suara yang amat keras, eommaku siap membukakan pintu rumah, dan ternyata tamu yang datang itu teman eommaku dan eomma mempersilakan masuk. Seseorang wanita dan pria tua. Dengan anaknya yang tinggi,tampan dan berambut hitam itu ternyata Kim Jongin alias Kai. Hatiku deg-degan tak karuan. Ternyata aku ingin dijodohkan sama seseorang yang pernah ku tolong ditaman kemarin. Aku tak tau harus apa, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya tetapi… aku tak ingin mengecewakan eomma dan appa-ku, aku ingin membalas jasa mereka dan membahagiakan mereka walau sekali saja.

"Silahkan duduk ." kata eommaku kepada

"Eh? Kau Luhan kan yang menolongku ketika aku terjatuh ditaman?"tanya kai kepadaku

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya eommaku dan eomma kai berbarengan

Disela pembicaraan itu. Aku hanya menjawab "Ne."

"Pria inilah yang ingin eoma jodohkan denganmu Luhan." Ucap eommaku senang

Setelah lama kami berbicara, eomma menyuruhku untuk pergi ketaman tempat biasa aku kencan dengan Sehun, dan akupun pamit pergi untuk kencan dengan Kai. Menurutku Kai tak seburuk yang aku kira, dia baik dan amatlah beda dengan Sehun yang sangat cuek terhadapku.

"Hey kita mau pergi kemana? Bagaimana kalo kita ke kedai sushi? Pasti menyenangkan." Ajaknya sangat gembira.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo kajja." Kataku tergesah

Sesampai aku di kedai sushi. Aku melihat keramai-an disekitar kita berdua, aku dan Kai pun mencari duduk sekaligus kita memesan makanan dan minuman. 5 menit kita menunggu makanan pun sudah tersaji didepanku.

"Kajja makan! Itadakimasu!" kata Kai berbahasa jepang yang artinya Selamat makan.

"Itadakimasu!"membalas ucapan Kai

Hatiku merasa tak karuan, ketika melahap sushi. Aku masih memikirkan Sehun yang tak kasih kabar dari pagi tadi.

"Kai, aku ingin pulang lebih awal, aku ingin mengurus sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan." Kataku terbatah-batah.

"Ne, tak apa. Ingin aku antarkan ketempat tujuanmu?" tawar Kai

"Ah jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo kajja."

Setelah selesai makan, aku beranjak naik mobil dan ingin kerumah Sehun yang tak ada kabar dari tadi pagi. Mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setengah jam di perjalanan akupun sampai rumah Sehun,

"Kau tunggu disini ne." kataku sambil wink

Aku segera masuk dan memencet bel tetapi tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik, lalu aku membuka pintu, pintu rumah tak terkunci. Aku melihat rumah Sehun yang berantakan tak karuan. Dan aneh, ada suara desahan yang amat kencang, suara itu berasal dari kamar Sehun. Aku merasa penasaran yang amat sangat, aku buka pintunya. Ternyata yang aku lihat itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Sehun, yah. Sehun dengan prempuan yang aku lihat ditaman kemarin.

"Lu.."

To Be Continued…..

Aakhirnya chap pertama selesai juga.

sebelumnya salam kenal, Anyeonghaseyoo aku Author baru didunia perff-an hahahaa…

untuk semua reader mian ya kalo ff pertamaku ini agak ngelantur jalan ceritanya, tapi untuk memperbaiki ceritanya lagi mohon tinggalkan jejak dan review kalian buat masukan saya dichap selanjutnya….

Review juseyyo..

We Are One, We Are EXO…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lu.." ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah terkejut ketika Luhan memergoki apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sehun, kau kenapa,, hiks kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku hiks,hiks," ucap Luhan dengan air mata yang sudah mulai membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Dengan perasaan yang remuk redam aku mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah Sehun, berlari sekencang yang aku bisa tanpa mempedulikan sesorang Kai yang sedari tadi masih setia menungguku diluar rumah Sehun. Hancur,sesak,itulah yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang seakan beribu-ribu sembilu sedang bersarang dihatiku.

"Lu, tunggu kau mau kemana." Teriak Kai sambil berlari mengejarku.

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi padamu kenapa kau berlari seperti itu."jelas Kai setelah berhasil meraih tanganku yang otomatis menghentikan lariku.

"Hiks,hiks aku,aku,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan Kai"ucapku sesegukan dan langsung memeluk Kai.

"Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, jeball aku tak sanggup lagi.."ucapku lagi masih dengan suara isak tangisnya.

"Shuuttt, tenanglah Lu, sekarang kita mencari tempat yang tenang dulu lalu kau bisa memulai menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi padamu barusan"ucap Kai mengelus suraiku berusaha menenangkanku.

**~Splinters of Regret~**

Setelah sampai disebuah café, Kai langsung memesan dua cangkir kopi untuknya dan juga Luhan.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa tenang sekarang?"tanya Kai pada Luhan yang masih tesengal karna tangisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa, sudah lebih baik sekarang" ucap Luhan.

"sekarang apa aku boleh tahu apa yang barusan terjadi padamu hingga kau berlari sekencang itu tanpa menghiraukan aku yang memanggil dan berlari mengejarmu" ucap Kai dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Mianhe Kai, hiks,,hiks"ucap Luhan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir deras dipipinya.

Kai yang melihat Luhan menangis kembali lalu menghampiri dan duduk disamping Luhan merangkul gadis itu berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Heii, kenapa kau menangis lagi, maafkan aku Lu aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu. Sudah tenanglah sayang"

"Kai,.." ucap Luhan kaget mendengar Kai memanggilnya Sayang.

"Kenapa Kau kaget seperti itu, apakah aku salah memanggil calon istriku dengan sebutan sayang"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, sekarang ceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu dan aku tak ingin ada rahasia diantara kita yang akan menyakiti kita nantinya dikemudian hari"jelas Kai pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu Kai. Sebelum kita saling mengenal dan dijodohkan aku mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat aku sayangi hingga karena rasa sayangku yang sangat dalam padanya aku sampai tak pernah menghiraukan apapun yang dilakukannya biarpun hal itu menyakitiku aku selalu setia padanya. Hingga sampai puncaknya tadi dia benar-benar telah menghancurkan harapan yang aku tanam padanya. Dia telah mengkhianati cinta suci kami dan aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia tega melakukan semuanya padaku. Setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui bersama selama ini. Dia tega menduakan aku Kai, hiks,,hiks" jelas Luhan dengan masih menangis menceritakan semuanya kepada Kai.

"Lalu apakah setelah semuanya terjadi dan kau mengetahui kelakuan buruknya kau masih akan tetap memaafkan dan mencintainya. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa menerimamu dan menyayangimu Lu.." ucap Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu Kai apakah aku bisa melupakannya, melupakan Sehun dari pikiranku. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar menerima dan menyayangiku maukah kau berusaha menghilangkannya dari pikiranku "segala tentang dia yang mencintaiku dan juga menyakitiku. Maukah kau membantuku menghapusnya dari pikiranku" ucap Luhan memohon kepada Kai.

"Tentu saja Lu, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu melupakan dan menghapus tentang dirinya dari pikiranmu" Jelas Kai dan kembali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian yang dialami Luhan. Semenjak itu pula Luhan tak pernah berkomunikasi dan mengetahui kabar apapun dari Sehun atau lebih tepatnya mantan namjachingunya. Sekarang Luhan lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan hidupnya yang sekarang sudah terisi seseorang yang bernama Kai yang rela dan bersedia menghibur dan mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa kebahagiaan. Seperti pagi ini terlihat seorang namja yang masih setia terbaring ditempat tidurnya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seornag yeoja dikamarnya. Ya namja yang terbaring itu adalah Kai dan yeojanya adalah Luhan.

"Kai, Ireonaaaa.. mau sampai kapan kau tertidur seperti ini. Bangunlah ini sudah siang" ucap Luhan mencoba membangunkan Kai.

"Hm,, sebentar lagi Lu.. 5 menit lagi oke Baby" rajuk Kai kepada kekasihnya Luhan.

"Yaaaaakkk,, pokoknya tak ada 5menit lagi sekarang cepat bangun ini sudah sangat siang apakah kau tidak kekantor hari ini. Bangunlah aku dan Kim eoma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" teriak Luhan kepada Kai sambil menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ne,,baiklah aku akan bangun tapi dengan satu syarat"ucap Kai dengan dihiasi seringaian yang menghiasi senyumnya.

"Apaaa, syaratnya"tanya Luhan polos.

"Hm, Morning Kiss Chagii.."ucap Kai sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kebibirnya sendiri.

"Eh,, dasar pervert namja mesuumm. Apakah kau berniat mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eohhh." Ucap Luhan

"Hehehehe, ayolahh chagii apa salahnya kau memberikan calon suamimu ini ciuman untuk mengawali pagi ini" rajuk Kai.

"Baiklah,, dasar manja" ucap Luhan dan berjalan menghampiri Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai dan tanpa disadari Luhan tangan Kai terulur menarik tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan jatuh keatas tubuh Kai dan Kai langsung mendekap tubuh gadisnya dengan erat.

"Cuuppppp," Kai langsung mencium bibir Luhan menarik tengkuk Luhan lebih dalam dan melumat kasar bibir Luhan.

Luhan mencoba menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan namjanya tapi tangan Kai malah semakin erat mendekap dan malah memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka hingga pasokan udara yang menipis diparu-paru keduanya menghentikan ciuman panas itu.

"Hosh,,hosh yak apa yang kau lakukan Kai apa kau mau membunuhku"teriak Luhan dengan nafas yang tersengal dan memburu.

"Hehehe, mian baby aku terlalu bersemangat dan salahkan saja bibir merahmu itu yang selalu terlihat menggoda"ucap Kai mencoba berkilah.

"Mwo,, dasarr kau saja yang mesummm. Sudahlah cepat bangun dan mandi aku dan Kim eoma menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan" ujar Luhan sambil beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Arrasseooo, Siap sayaangggg….."teriak Kai sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar gilaa,,mesumm" umpat Luhan sambil duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya.

"Kau kenapa Chagii, kelihatannya kesal sekali" tanya Eoma Kai.

"Biasa, anak eoma itu selalu saja membuatku kesal setiap membangunkannya tidur" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waah,, Appa senang kalau kalian seperti ini. Kalian terlihat serasi dan romantis" potong Appa Kai.

"Ah, Appa apanya yang romantis kalau setiap pagi mereka selalu membuat gaduh seperti sekarang ini" timpal eomma Kai pada suaminya.

"Betul sekali apa yang Appa bilang kalau yang kami lakukan sangat romantis Eomma. Iya kan Sayang"ucap Kai sambil berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan menghampiri Luhan dan mencium pipi calon istrinya sekilas.

"Yakkk, Kai kau ini apa masih kurang dengan yang tadi dikamar" dengus Luhan kesal.

"Tentu saja masih kurang bagiku Chagii"

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan tadi dikamar"tanya Appa penasaran.

"Hm,, Appa seperti tidak tahu saja kebiasaan calon pengantin setiap pagi sudah pasti Luhan selalu memberikanku morning Kii…emm" ucap Kai tertahan karena tangan Luhan bergegas menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tutup mulutku chagii, biarkan Appa dan Eomma mengetahui kegiatan rutin kita setiap pagi disaat kau berusaha membangunkan aku."

Luhan hanya bisa tertunduk malu mendengarkan Kai berbicara.

"Sudahlah kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar, lagipula Appa sudah tahu apa yang biasa kalian lakukan setiap pagi. Calon menantuku pasti selalu diperdaya oleh putraku yang mesum ini" ucap Appa Kai menimpali.

"Sudahlah Appa hentikan kau juga Kai, apa kalian tidak melihat wajah Princess kita sudah merah padam dari tadi" timpal Eomma sambil merangkul bahu Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dan terdengarlah suara tawa riuh diruang makan dari penghuninya.

Kai dan Luhan tengah asik bercengkrama didalam mobil dengan Kai yang tengah fokus melajukan mobilnya ditengah jalan raya. Yah rencananya hari ini Kai dan Luhan akan menuju Boutiqe tempat mereka memesan baju pengantin dan akan melakukan fitting baju pengantinnya.

"Lu, tak terasa yah seminggu lagi kita akan menikah menjadi sepasang suami istri dan kau akan menjadi Nyonya Kim"ujar Kai sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangan calon istrinya.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa hidupku akan berubah menjadi indah sejak kedatanganmu dihidupku. Ya aku sungguh bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkanku seorang pria yang baik tampan dan pengertian seperti dirimu Kai sayangg" timpal Luhan menanggapi ucapan Kai.

Skip Time….

Setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan fitting baju pengantinnya Luhan dan Kai pun menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama. Sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka pun saling bicara dan bercanda hingga makanan datang dan mereka memulai acara makannya. Tetapi belum habis makanan yang mereka pesan tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berdering dengan cepat Kai mengankat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyooo, Ne baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang juga" ucap Kai kepada si penelpon lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa chagi, kenapa raut mukamu muram begitu"tanya Luhan

Kai lalu duduk dan menggenggam tangan Luhan "Ada hal penting yang harus aku selesaikan dikantor sekarang juga sayang, apa kau tidak apa aku tinggal"jawab Kai pada calon istrinya.

"Ya, sudah tak apa chagii. Kalau memang sangat mendesak harus diselesaikan sebaiknya kau bearangkat sekarang"

"Tapi benar apa kau tak apa aku tinggal, apa kau ingin aku antarkan pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Jangan chagii, nanti kau bisa terlambat sampai kantor kalau kau mengantarku. Lagi pula aku masih ingin disini menikmati makanan ini kan sayang jika tak dihabiskan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nanti kau telpon aku saja jika kau ingin pulang dan aku akan menjemputmu nanti sayang"

"Arraseoo Tuan Kim ku yang tampan, nanti aku akan menelpon. Jadi cepatlah pergi"

Kai pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri setelah tak lupa mencium bibir dan kening calon istrinya itu. Tetapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tampak kilatan amarah ditatapan matanya dengan kesal sosok itu pun berjalan menuju tempat Luhan duduk setelah sampai disamping Luhan sosok itu langsung berbicara kepada Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini"tanya pemilik sosok ini yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

Luhan langsung menoleh kesumber suara dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat wajah pemilik suara tersebut. "Sehun…"ucap Luhan terkejut.

"Ne, apa kabar Lu..? lama tak berjumpa" tanya Sehun sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Aku baik baik saja, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Aku hanya ingin mengisi perutku dan tak sengaja aku melihatmu disini. Kau kemana saja selama ini Lu, apakah kau tahu setelah kejadian itu aku sangat menyesalinya semuanya aku menyesal karena telah menyakitimu. Aku selalu mencarimu bahkan aku menangis setiap malam karena mengingat semua perbuatan jahat yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Aku mohon Lu kembalilah padaku berikan aku kesempatan lagi agar aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya memperbaiki hubungan kita seperti sedia kala" ucap Sehun dengan nada memohon.

Luhan masih setia terdiam dan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Sehun padanya tentang penyesalan dan kesalahannya. Luhan berpikir hingga tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir turun kepipinya, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sehun berkata dengan mudahnya seperti itu meminta maaf dan memohon pada dirinya untuk kembali setelah apa yang dilakukan namja itu terhadap dirinya. Dengan segala kesetiaan dan cinta yang selama ini diberikan olehnya dan dengan teganya Sehun menghancurkan tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya. Dengan itu Luhan lalu mengusap kasar air matanya dan berbicara kepada Sehun sambil memasang tampang marahnya.

"Sebegitu mudahnyakah untukkmu meminta maaf setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sehun ssi aku mohon lupakan saja semuanya anggap saja semua yang sudah terjadi tidak pernah terjadi diantara kita dan lupakanlah aku."ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah jika kau mau aku memaafkanmu, aku akan memaafkanmu jadi lupakanlah semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita" sambung Luhan.

"Tidak Lu, aku mohon padamu jangan berkata seperti itu. Dan tolong beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita Lu" mohon Sehun lagi.

"Cukupp sudah cukup aku mohon hentikan ucapanmu Sehun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya"teriak Luhan sambil bergegas bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun pun berlari mengejar Luhan dan menggapai tangan Luhan dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan Aku."teriak Luhan sambil meronta didalam dekapan Sehun mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Tidak aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi Lu, sudah cukup aku merasa kehilanganmu sekali tapi kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan kehilanganmu lagi. Aku mohon Lu maafkanlah aku'' ucap Sehun dan mepererat dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan masih meronta terus meronta dalam dekapan Sehun, hingga sebuah tangan menarik Luhan dan terlepas dari dekapan Sehun. Ya pemilik tangan itu adalah Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada yeojaku, siapa kau berani-beraninya memeluk calon istri orang"ucap Kai dengan nada yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Ah, apakah kau yang bernama Kai." Tanya Sehun.

"ya, memang kenapa siapa kau sebenarnya..?" jawab Kai dan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Luhan pasti sudah memberitahu tentangku padamu, aku adalah kekasih Luhan. Oh Sehun"

"Tidak kau hanyalah masa laluku, Sehun" potong Luhan.

"Jadi dia adalah namja yang dulu telah menyakitimu Lu, benarkan" tanya Kai pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya menunduk dan sekilas mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kai.

"Dengarlah tuan Oh Sehun kau itu hanyalah masa lalu dari Luhan jadi sekarang kau tidak berhak lagi atas Luhan" ujar Kai.

"Tidak aku sangat mencintai Luhan dan lagi pula diantara kami belum ada kata berpisah jadi Luhan itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku"

"Cukup, Sehun aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Sadarlah kalau kita sudah tidak mungkin lagi bersama kisah kita hanyalah masa lalu. Kumohon lupakanlah aku Sehun" mohon Luhan dengan isak tangis.

"Tidak Lu, aku mohon padamu berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku yakin kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya." Ucap Sehun memaksa.

"Hentikan semuanya, sudah cukup Oh Sehun kau hanyalah orang asing bagi Luhan sekarang. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan ganggu Luhan lagi karena kami juga akan segera menikah" jelas Kai.

Kai lalu menggeggam tangan Luhan membawa Luhan pergi dari hadapan Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun mengeluarkan Secarik Undangan dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Dan ini, undangan pernikahan kami untukmu. Kami harap kau bisa datang diacara pernikahan kami nanti" ujar Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luhan dan memandang surat undangan pernikahan Luhan dan Kai. Seketika itu juga dia langsung tersenyum kecut mengingat kenangannya dulu bersama Luhan.

_**Flashback on.**_

"Lu aku berjanji padamu suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan melamar dan menikahimu serta menjadikanmu miliku, hanya milikku hingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa merebutmu dariku" ujar Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Hahahahahah, baiklah aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Tapi kau harus membuktikannya jangan hanya bicara saja" timpal Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku bersumpah demi apapun aku akan selalu mencintai yeoja yang bernama Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan Saraanggghaaeee" teriak Sehun.

Dan Luhan pun hanya tertawa lalu memeluk Sehun mendekap hangat tubuh sang kekasih. Tapi semuanya itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak akan pernah terwujud sampai kapanpun karena keegoisan dirinya sendiri hingga ia pun kehilangan orang yang berharga dihidupnya.

_**Flashback end. **_

Setelah sampai dirumah Kai langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar secara kasar hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan didalam rumah.

"Kai, aku mohon buka pintunya kita harus biacara. Chagii" rajuk Luhan pada Kai.

"Hey, Sayang apa yang terjadi pada kalian..?'' tanya Eoma Kai menghampiri Luhan.

"Eomma.."Teriak Luhan sambil berlari menghambur kepelukan sang calon ibu mertua'

"Hei, kenapa menagis sayang. Apa yang sudah Kai lakukan padamu hingga membuatmu seperti ini" ucap eomma Kai sambil menagkup kedua pipi Luhan yang basah oleh air mata.

"Eomma, Kai marah padaku karna melihatku berpelukan dengan namja lain tapi itu semuanya hanya salah paham aku bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskannya pada Kai dia sudah lebih dulu masuk kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam" jelas Luhan dengan isak tangis yang tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis sayang. Biar eomma nanti yang akan bicara pada Kai sekarang ayo kita bujuk Kai agar dia mau keluar dan kau bisa menjelaskannya pada Kai" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti eomma Kai dari belakang.

"Kai, buka pintunya sayang ini eomma dan Luhan kami ingin bicara padamu keluarlah Nak"bujuk eomma Kai dari luar pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kai yang masih terlihat marah dimata Luhan.

"Masuklah" ucap Kai sambil berlalu kedalam kamar

"Chagii, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu tolong dengarkan semua penjelasanku jangan marah dulu" ujar Luhan yang langsung duduk disamping Kai.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak marah padamu" jelas Kai pada pujaan hatinya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak marah padaku kenapa kau pergi begitu saja masuk kekamar tanpa menghiraukan aku yang memanggilmu sedari tadi" umpat Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak marah dan aku hanya kesal saja melihatmu didalam dekapan namja lain selain aku"

"Jadi kau cemburu.." goda Luhan

"Jelas saja aku cemburu, karena kau kan milikku calon istriku. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh memelukmu selain aku." Ucap Kai penuh dengan keposesifan.

"Semuanya kan hanya salah paham lagi pula dia yang memaksa memelukku bukan aku yang mau. Dan satu lagi yang harus kau ingat kalau aku dengannya itu sudah selesai dia hanyalah masa lalu bagiku yang bahkan tidak sepenting dan seberharga dirimu Chagii'' jelas Luhan sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai dan memeluk namjanya.

Kai membelas pelukan Luhan dengan mendekap erat pinggang ramping sang kekasih, seakan tidak ada lagi yang memisahkan kaitan pelukan mereka. Hingga keduanya saling menatap wajah satu sama lain dan memperpendek jarak antara wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka sekarang saling bersentuhan. Dan Luhan maupun Kai bisa merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing. Kai berhenti sejenak dan berbisik kepada Luhan hingga gerakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Luhan.

"Saranghaee Kim Luhan, " ucap Kai dan mendaratkan ciuman kebibir Luhan melumatnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Tangan Luhan beralih kearah rambut Kai meremasnya acak hingga membuat rambut Kai berantakan menekan tenguk Kai untuk memperdalam ciumannya dibibir Luhan. Melepaskan seluruh dahaga dan nafsu birahi yang sejak tadi menguar didalam diri mereka merajut mimpi mereka bersama untuk kemudian menjadi satu hingga tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

_**The Wedding Day**_

Suara lonceng menggema diseluruh penjuru gereja menandakan bahwa akan ada sepasang anak manusia yang mengucapkan janji suci dan mengikrarkan janji kesetiaan cinta mereka untuk kemudian menjadi satu dan membangun keluarga mereka bersama.

Luhan sang mempelai pengantin wanita sudah memasuki altar dengan menggamit lengan sang ayah yang akan mengantarkannya kepada masa depannya yang sudah siap berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas altar suci memandang kearah sang calon pengantinnya dengan tatapan cinta.

"Kuserahkan Putri kecilku dan kebahagiaanya padamu, jagalah dan bahagiakan dia"ucap ayah Luhan sambil menyerahkan dan menyodorkan tangan Luhan kepada Kai.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya ayah dengan segenap jiwaku" timpal Kai membalas ucapan sang calon ayah mertua.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka, akhirnya Luhan dan Kai resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri yang akan menagarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan dan menyempurnakannya dengan tangisan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya kelak.

Tapi semua tidak berlaku bagi namja yang sedari tadi terus meratapi nasib dan menyesali segala perbuatannya hingga ia harus merelakan orang terkasih pergi hanya untuk merajut kebahagiaan bersama namja lain. Ya Sehun kini merana sangat tersiksa hingga ia tidak perduli air mata sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya, ia pun pergi dengan membawa semua penyesalan dan kehampaan didalam hatinya.


End file.
